1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microswitch connector, and more particularly to a mircroswitch connector, which is compact in structure and capable of preventing damages caused by testing device during production test.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A traditional microswitch connector is shown in FIG. 1, which generally includes a support, an “A” leg 11, a spring plate, a casing 13 and a base 14 superimposed on one another. The support 10 is formed with plural through holes 15 for the reception of “L”-shaped foot of the “A” leg 11 and that of the spring plate 12, and both the “A” leg 11 and the spring plate 12 are provided with a “I”-shaped plug-in element 17 corresponding to gaps 18 on the base 14. The casing 13 employs four legs 19 to directly engage with the outer periphery of the base 14. The traditional microswitch connector has been used for a long time, however, it still has some problems left unsolved:
First, since the support 10 only uses the through holes 15 to receive the L-shaped foot 16 of the “A” leg 11 and that of the spring plate 12, the L-shaped foot 16 and the spring plate 12 are unlikely to be positioned on the support 10 firmly.
Second, the four legs 19 of the casing 13 are directly engaged with the outer periphery of the base 14 and protruded out of bottom surface of the base 14, however, the legs 19 are unfixed and likely to move relative to the base 14.
Third, the I-shaped plug-in elements 17 of the “A” leg 11 and the spring plate 12 correspond to the gaps 18 of the base 14, however, the clearance between the respective plug-in elements 17 and the gaps 18 will cause relative movement between the respective components. Especially, the spring plate 12 is more likely to move during operation. In addition, since it has no any positioning protection, in production test, the I-shaped plug-in elements 17 are often damaged and broken by the existing testing device (the miroswitch is not strong enough in structural strength).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.